


No Rack Can Torture Me

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Sex Toys, Smut, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: Linda is in hell, Maze is her demonic tormentor. Or is she?





	No Rack Can Torture Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/gifts).



She is trapped. Stripped nude, arms and legs outstretched and bound with thick leather straps to the massive metal assembly that keeps her upright. Linda doesn’t know how much time has passed since she was bound and left here, fearful, exposed and vulnerable. Waiting. 

Linda hears a noise behind her turns her head as much as she can towards it.

“Hello?” She calls out. There is no response other than the sound of stiletto heels against the stone floor. “I know you’re there.”

Her skin erupts in goosebumps as the being draws closer to her, close enough that Linda can feel warm breath waft over the shell of her ear when the person utters a low, feminine laugh.

“I’m here,” an amused voice says. Fingers touch her shoulder blade. The contact is unexpected and electric after being left alone for so long. Fingernails trail underneath her arm and along her rib cage as her tormentor circles her body to stand in front of her. The touch is so light that it teases as much as it tickles, causing Linda’s nipples to harden instantly. Her cunt throbs and she suppresses a moan, ashamed to be so turned on by a simple touch. She wishes desperately that her hands weren’t bound, that she could use them to cover herself. Instead, she is laid bare to her demon torturer’s scrutiny.

Licking her lips with one eyebrow raised, Maze regards her. “Don’t you make a pretty picture, all strung up like that.” 

“What are you-” Linda gasps. “What are you going to do to me?”

Maze bites her lips and looks her up and down, her heated gaze trailing over every exposed inch of Linda’s skin. “I’m going to make you beg,” she says.

Linda swallows in trepidation. She watches the sway of Maze’s leather-clad hips as she saunters to the table on the other side of Luxe’s basement dungeon. Maze looks up at her once, before turning her attention to the array of implements in front of her. Will it be the tiny, stinging whip of the cat-o-nine tales today, or a paddle? Will it be hot wax dripping down her skin, or nipple clamps? In their sessions together, Linda has come to learn that Maze’s tastes are many and varied. 

Maze approaches her, paddle in one hand, vibrator in the other. 

“Tell me doctor,” Maze drawls, as she nestles in beside Linda to position the paddle at her ass and the vibrator against her throbbing cunt. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

Linda lowers her eyelids briefly before meeting those of her demon torturer’s once again. “Always.”


End file.
